militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2009 Jakarta bombings
| injuries = 53Polisi Rilis Data Korban Tewas 9 Orang, Luka 53. (in Indonesian). July 18, 2009. Accessed 2009-07-22. Archived 2009-07-29. | perps = | perp = | susperp = Jemaah Islamiyah | weapons = | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = }} At around 07:47 until 07:57 WIB (00:47-00:57 UTC) on 17 July 2009, the JW Marriott and Ritz-Carlton Hotels in Jakarta, Indonesia, were hit by separate bombings five minutes apart. Three of the seven victims who were killed were Australians, two from The Netherlands, and one each from New Zealand and Indonesia. More than 50 people were injured in the blasts. Both blasts were caused by suicide bombers, who checked into the hotels as paying guests several days earlier. The twin suicide bombings came four years after the last serious terrorist attack in Indonesia. Background Since the 2002 Bali bombings, in which over 200 were killed, Indonesia has stepped up attempts to crack down on terrorism. An anti-terrorism law was confirmed by the Indonesian legislature in 2003. The 2002 attack was carried out by Jemaah Islamiyah, an al-Qaeda-linked group seeking to unite Indonesia, Malaysia, and the southern Philippines under an Islamic state. The Marriott had previously been suicide bombed in 2003. The attacks The Marriott bombing occurred first and was followed five minutes later by the Ritz bombing. Police moved to seal off the surrounding area. At noon local time, an unexploded bomb was found in room 1808 of the Marriott, together with "bomb-making equipment". The Ritz-Carlton explosion is thought to have originated in the Airlangga Restaurant on the second story, where people were eating breakfast. There was said to be glass everywhere. A part of the facade of the Ritz Carlton was blown away by the blast and windows had been blown out. The Marriott bombing occurred during one of a series of periodic breakfast meetings of CEOs and other prominent (and predominantly expatriate) members of the Jakarta business community hosted by James Castle, president of AmCham Indonesia, a branch of the United States Chamber of Commerce in Jakarta. The Marriott bomb was detonated in a small breakfast room rented for the event, and not in the main restaurant. One witness said the lobby of the neighboring Plaza Mutiara building was destroyed in the explosion. The unexploded bomb in room 1808 of the JW Marriott hotel was programmed to go off prior to the other bomb there, but its timer malfunctioned. The Indonesian police believe the bomb was intended to create an atmosphere of panic, causing guests to flee their rooms to exit the hotel, and generating a significant crowd in the lobby. Had this occurred as planned, the lobby bomb may have taken a much greater toll. Casualties There were nine fatalities; three Australians, one New Zealander, two Dutch tourists, and three Indonesians (including two suicide bombers). The Australians killed were Austrade official Craig Senger, mining executive Garth McEvoy and Perth businessman Nathan Verity. New Zealander Tim Mackay died; he was president/director of PT Holcim Indonesia and a master mariner. Indonesians killed included Evert Mokodompis, a waiter at the JW Marriott Hotel. Sixteen foreigners were treated at Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC) hospital. A New Zealander, a Canadian, an Indian and 3 Dutch men were reported injured.Barrera, Jorge (July 17, 2009). Canadian badly burned in Indonesia bomb blast. Canada.com.3 Dutch citizens injured. The Straits Times. July 17, 2009 Investigation Police believe planning for the bombings was led by Noordin M. Top. The first meeting had been held on April 30. Ibrohim, a florist who worked for a florist company which had stores in both the bombed hotels, was another key organiser. Ibrohim was recruited in 2000 by Saifudin Jaelani (aka Saifudin Zuhri bin Jaelani Irsyad), his brother-in-law, while he was working as a florist at the Hotel Mulia in Jakarta. In 2005, Ibrohim and Jaelani were inaugurated as members of Noordin's special forces. Ibrohim set strategies, conducted surveys of the locations and smuggled the bombs into the hotels. Saifudin Jaelani is believed to have also recruited the suicide bombers for the operation. The bombs were smuggled into the JW Marriott one day before the blast through the hotel's loading dock using a pick-up truck rented by Ibrohim. The bomb design and materials of an unexploded bomb found by Police in room 1808 were identical to those used by Jemaah Islamiyah in previous attacks. The suicide bomber of the JW Marriott Hotel was Dani Dwi Permana, a 18-year-old graduate of a private senior high school in Bogor, West Java. The suicide bomber of the Ritz-Carlton hotel was Nana Ikhwan Maulana, a 28-year-old former resident of Pandeglang, Banten. Dani rented room 1808 in the JW Marriott. The room was paid for by Amir Abdillah, who was arrested on August 5. On August 7, police raided a house in Temanggung, Central Java. Three people were arrested and one person was killed, later identified to be Ibrohim. On August 8, police raided a house in Bekasi, West Java, killing two people believed to be preparing to attack the Indonesian president Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono with a truck bomb near his private residence in Bogor, West Java. Funding for the bombings is believed to have been provided from the Middle East. A number of suspects, including a Saudi Arabian national, have been arrested by Indonesian police for their involvement in handling the funds. Aftermath The bombings were deplored by numerous governments—in Indonesia, elsewhere in the region, and around the world. Joshi, Mohit (July 17, 2009). OIC condemns Jakarta bombings. Topnews.in.Faisal Muhammed condemns bomb blasts in Jakarta. United News Network. July 17, 2009World powers condemn Jakarta hotel bombings. Deutsche Welle. July 17, 2009EU, Australia, Britain condemn Jakarta hotels blasts. The Jakarta Post. July 17, 2009Message of condolence. Ritz-Carlton, Jakarta. President Barack Obama, who spent a portion of his childhood in Jakarta stated, "I strongly condemn the attacks that occurred this morning in Jakarta, and extend my deepest condolences to all of the victims and their loved ones. The US government stands ready to help the Indonesian government respond to and recover from these outrageous attacks as a friend and partner."AFP: Obama strongly condemns Jakarta bombings Manchester United, which had been scheduled to play an exhibition football match in Jakarta on 20 July 2009 and had booked rooms at the Ritz Carlton, cancelled the Jakarta leg of its tour. Reopened The hotel was closed for 2 weeks and reopened to the public on Monday, 3 August 2009 at 10:00 WIB. The 17th United States Ambassador to Indonesia's Cameron R. Hume attended the reopening of Hotel J.W. Marriott and Ritz Carlton on Wednesday, 29 July 2009 in Jakarta. The ambassador visited both hotels. See also *2003 Marriott Hotel bombing References External links *Timeline: Bombings in Indonesia *CCTV video in Ritz-Carlton hotel just before the explosion *Terror in Jakarta: Twin Hotel Bombs - slideshow by Life Magazine *The Bomber - This Al Jazeera documentary follows Jaka Karyana as he tries to piece together the story of his younger brother Dani Dwi Permana, who carried out the suicide bombing. Category:Marriott International Category:Mass murder in 2009 Category:2009 in Indonesia Category:Terrorist incidents in 2009 Category:Suicide bombings in Indonesia Category:Islamic terrorism Category:Religiously motivated violence in Indonesia